Phryea Kenseo
=In-Game Information= In-Game name: Phryea OR Kenseo (They're both the same person) Faction: Alliance Race: Human Class: Warlock (Kenseo is a Priest) Guild: Echelon Militia Professions: Tailoring and Enchanting =RP Information= Birth name: Phryea (Fur-Yay) Kenseo (Ken-See-Oh) Marriage name: Phryea Kenseo – Choi Nicknames: Fry, Furry, Big Sister, Major Title: Archlocke, Major Occupation: Major Of Echelon Militia. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Theme Song 1: [http://forums.echelonmilitia.com/guild/0000/0000/1104/folder-top/armsofsorrow.mp3 The Arms of Sorrow - Killswitch Engage] Theme Song 2: [http://forums.echelonmilitia.com/guild/0000/0000/1104/folder-top/thisfireburns.mp3 This Fire Burns - Killswitch Engage](This song does not become her theme song until AFTER she completes her full priesthood.) =Family= Mother: Hyun (Yun) Xian (She-Ann) Kenseo: Alive Father: Jae (Jay) Hsu (Sue) Kenseo: Deceased Siblings: Xuolõne (Jew-Lawn) Kenseo: Twin Sister; Alive Spouse: Adam Choi: Husband; Deceased Children: Raohshin (Roww-shin) Choi: Son; Alive =Physical Description= Age: 20 Gender: Female Height: 5 feet, 6 inches Weight: 160lbs. Solid build Eyes: Orange, but when conjuring shadow magic, her eyes turn a dark purple and leave light tracers Hair: Ghostly White. While it may look like she is aging, that is not the case. Before her warlock study, her hair was black Skin: Albino White. Before her warlock study, her skin was a tanned fair skin complexion. Nationality: of a foreign descent *Iryiponese* (There are no Asian referenced heritages in WoW, but she looks Asian.) =Personality= Phryea has been said to be a hot-blooded woman; she is easily drawn to those that she does not know or those that come to her to seek answers to their questions. Overall, she is a peaceful woman until provoked. Afterwards, she sees no other solution to the problem but to fight. Phryea walks hard, and plays hard both mentally and physically. While she is skilled in walking with a sense of grace and balance, she chooses not to. Her walk is sturdy, as if she was ready to take a punch at any given time and dish out one as well. Her appearance tells the story of a woman that had to fight for her freedom in multiple dynamics, and her stature expresses this perfectly. She has no problem going toe to toe with a swordsman, or going blow for blow with a mage. Phryea is an artisan at both the pen and the sword. Often, however, she will play stupid and weak to allow her opponents to think that they have the upper hand, only to strike down hard on her adversaries and make them realize unto themselves just how far she's tipped the performance. On first meeting a person, Phryea will analyze the person from head to toe, and leave almost no detail unturned. Clothing, whether it matches or clashes, where it came from; the person's personality, how simple or complex minded they are, how easy it is to aggravate them, how they speak, the tone in their voice, etc. Fashion and appearance are VERY important to Phryea, not in the sense of the nature of Fashion, but within its application. She has a wide selection of clothing to choose from for any given situation, Going to a fight, going to the ballroom dance, going for a hike, or just taking a weekend stroll. Phryea has an outfit for every special occasion. Tailoring is in her blood. Without question she makes her own clothes, but she also takes her created clothing as well as clothing from other designers, either combat or casual, to create an appealing look based on the color that she thinks about. These experiments often end in trendy success, but she does come around with a goofy failure every now and then. Phryea, despite her warlock setbacks altering her looks, is a very beautiful woman, and she knows this. She often uses her beauty to speak to people who would be difficult otherwise, and she would use her young childish looks to appear to the aging mages that she is not a threat. With brains and beauty, she is a VERY manipulative person when she chooses to be. People will know when she is being straight forward because her words will sound harsh, crass and rude. But at this point, she is very truthful, which can be a surprise blessing, as it shows that Phryea indeed finds something attractive and special about that person that she wants to cherish in some way. Phryea will never show her cleavage or her torso to anyone except when she unclothes for her lover. She still bares the scar from Arthas's Shadowbolt that he inflicted upon her over 10 years ago. It is a painful and permanent reminder to her as to why she fights, to one day and soon, return that Shadowbolt to sender. =History= coming soon =Quotes= “Don't call me 'Lady'...there's nothing lady-like about me.” “I’m young, and I hope to die of old age. Immortality? Not for me. In fact, I feel Immortality is less of a privilege. It hails itself as a disease for inevitable insanity.” “I know I didn't ask to be brought into this world, but I damn sure didn't ask to stay either!” “Out of my mind, Beholder! You've taken away my memories of the man I love...I will NOT let you take away my memories of the man I hate!” “Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice...fuck you!” “Rid me of this disease! I suffer from a rare sickness called Brilliance!” “Give without regret...take without mercy!” Phryea to Calithos: “Do you two have an open relationship?” Calithos replies: “No...why?” Phryea: “Maybe you should speak to your wife. We wouldn't want her around people that swear themselves to chastity.” Calithos to Phryea: “--burn in hell, you whore!” Phryea replies while walking away: “I love you too.” Greetings *“Hey, how's it going” *“Talk to me.” *“Alright....who did it...?” Challenged (Aggro) *“I will kill you...or you will kill me...it makes no difference.” *“Damn...I was starting to like you too...” *“Alright, let me speak to you in a language that even you can understand...” *“You. Me. Now.” Ritual of Souls *“WHO WANTS SOUL CANDY?!” Drain Soul *“Thou shall giveth...thou shall taketh away!” Unstable Affliction *“I win...you lose...” Seed of Corruption *“Tick...Tick...Tick...BOOM!” *“Wait for it.....wait for it......wait for it....” Opponent's Death *“NEXT!” *“EAT IT!!!!” *“AND......DEAD!!! *“And THAT is why you cease to exist...” *“See? It makes no difference!” *“And now you understand...” *“Can you hear me now?......good!” Phryea's Death *“My life's ambition...reduced to nothing!” *“I...underestimated....you...” *“I'm coming, Adam....guide me...” *“Raohshin....Mommy's sorry...” *“As I told you...it makes no difference!” Phryea's Soulstone Resurrection *“What....you seriously didn't see this coming?” *“Best 2 out of 3? Let's go!” =Fun Facts= Phryea's name didn't start off with the name that she is known as today. Jermaine Anthony Clarke, the player of Phryea Kenseo, used her name as a codename under the initials P.K. Which would stand for “Player Killer”. Her archetype was supposed to be focused on PvP, but the player would soon change her to an RP toon, due to the lack of comprehension from other Alliance players to do their job in BG. Her name also didn't come out correctly. Upon creating Phryea, the player made an accidental typo and instead of getting “Phreya”, her original supposed name (as in Freya, the norse goddess), the player typed the “Y” first, creating “Phryea” (Fur-E-Yay). After 3 seconds of swearing, the player decided to keep the name and continue on with the game.